


Don't Leave

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is alive and kicking. Eggsy is stuck bar-tending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

Eggsy knew the exact moment Harry Hart woke up from his coma. In the aftermath of Valentine's Day Eggsy had been overlooked. Merlin was frazzled, actually fucking frazzled, and the other knights assumed that Eggsy would move into the Galahad position. It seemed like the natural progression. Then Excalibur emerged; much like his name's sake. They needed a new Arthur desperately and a man who had worked deep undercover for eight years in Moscow (therefore having no connection to Valentine) was clearly the perfect choice. He was able to successfully reassemble Kingsman and Merlin finally stopped rubbing at his head like he still had hair. Merlin sent Eggsy to Kentucky to retrieve their fallen comrade's body. Instead of finding Harry in a morgue like initially thought, Eggsy was lead to the ICU. Harry was in a coma again. Eggsy was so relieved he felt his knees buckle and he collapsed into the chair by the bedside. The nurses had kindly left him alone with his "father". He was determined to stay by Harry's side until he woke up. Eggsy was a knight after all and things had calmed down since Valentine. It seemed that the criminal enterprises of the world needed time to lick their wounds and there was no reason Eggsy couldn't stay to guard Harry's bedside. After a week Harry was moved out of the ICU and into a private room. Three days later, Eggsy was startled awake by his phone ringing shrilly in his pocket. He dug it out of his hoodie and answered with a mumbled, "'lo?" "Eggsy? It's Merlin. I... Uh... Lad, if you're not at the airport in an hour you're going to have to get back to London on your own." Merlin said, voice thick with nerves. "What're you talkin' 'bout Merlin?" Eggsy mumbled, still half asleep. "It's Excalibur. He didn't realize you weren't an official agent. He's gone a bit ballistic. Said he didn't want to pay someone to babysit who isn't already on our payroll. I was able to swing you a red eye ticket for three hours from now. It'll take at least half an hour to get to the airport, and if you're not already in the security line in an hour I have instructions to get security to stop you. Move." Merlin said sharply. Eggsy groaned and hoisted himself out of the uncomfortable hospital chair that had become his home over the last week and a half. "Jesus fuck, Merlin. I'm movin'. Why's Excalibur so determined to keep me in backwater Kentucky?" Eggsy grumbled and shoved his hat on his head. "Don't know Eggsy. But he was furious that we let you stay with Harry." "A'ight mate. I'll call you when I'm at the airport." Eggsy responded and hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket. He turned back to Harry and hesitated. The man probably didn't even know he was there but Eggsy was still finding it incredibly difficult to leave. He sighed and reached down to give Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. "Wake up for me suflet vechi." He said softly, then set off for the airport. * Weeks later, after being promptly dismissed from Kingsman, Eggsy would jerk awake at exactly 5:32 Am and laugh hysterically into his hands because Harry Hart had thwarted death again. * "Oi! Tim! Goin' on me break! You good?" Eggsy called to his coworker. The man nodded and gestured at Eggsy to leave. He grinned and stepped out into the alley. The flirty smile he'd kept on his face all evening slipped away like a leaf on the wind. He sighed and dug a cigarette out of his jeans pocket. When he'd gotten home from Kentucky he'd wheedled Merlin into giving him an umbrella. He'd used it to beat the shit out of Dean but his family was back at square one. Eggsy had gotten his bar-tending job at a shitty club as a last ditch effort. It paid well enough to, with his mum's additional income, keep them in a tiny apartment with enough food that Daisy wouldn't go hungry. Eggsy sighed and lit up, inhaling the acrid smoke deep into his lungs. "Smoking. Really?" A posh voice called out and Eggsy snorted bitterly. "What makes you think it's any of your business bruv?" he responded and Harry emerged from the shadows. "I suppose I don't, but surely you know how terrible the habit is." Harry said and Eggsy took in another spiteful breath of smoke. "Why're you here Harry?" "I... Wanted to see how you were doing." "Bit late for that, ain't it? Considerin' you been up and about for a year an' half." "I couldn't get away until tonight I'm afraid. As soon as I was able to shoot a gun without tipping over, I was sent on missions. It appears our new Arthur is quite rigid." Eggsy blew out another puff of smoke and frowned. "Sounds like a dick." He muttered and Harry chuckled. "I'm afraid he is my dear boy." He said and stepped up onto the back step, slightly crowding Eggsy against the door. Eggsy frowned and put a hand up to touch Harry's forehead; or rather, the twisting scar on his forehead. "The glasses took the brunt of the impact and allowed the bullet to imbed in my forehead rather than my brain." Harry explained quietly, "Although I'm not the only one to undergo some change. Stubble Eggsy?" He teased and cupped Eggsy's cheek, rubbing his thumb along the young man's jaw. Eggsy sighed and pressed his face into Harry's warm hand. "Didn't have anyone to dress up for did I? You was off savin' the viscount of Morocco or some shit and obviously didn't give a fuck 'bout me. Hardly need to dress posh for Mum do I?" Eggsy grumbled and Harry sighed. "I cared very deeply my boy. I never meant to leave you behind." He said softly and Eggsy bit his lip. "Still hurt to know you was alive and I could never see you." "I know my darling. It hurt me as well." Harry murmured and stomped out Eggsy's fallen cigarette. Eggsy nodded and sniffed slightly. Harry smiled and wiped at the stray tear. "I enjoy the new hair. Much shorter than before. Especially on the sides. Makes you look much more intense." Harry said teasingly and Eggsy gave him a shove. "Shut up." He said indignantly and Harry chuckled. It was quiet for a minute or two, then Eggsy buried his face against Harry's shoulder and murmured, "Te iubesc , sufletul vechi. vă rugăm să nu mă lăsa din nou." Harry smiled softly. "I forgot you spoke Romanian so you could speak to Lee's parents. I was learning it before the church." "So... You know what I said then?" "Yes. I love you too and I promise I won't ever leave again." Harry murmured and pulled Eggsy in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> suflet vechi- Romanian for "Old Soul"  
> Te iubesc , sufletul vechi. vă rugăm să nu mă lăsa din nou.- "I love you old soul. Please don't leave me again"


End file.
